facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
UNSC Navy
The UNSC Navy is the naval warfare branch of the UNSC responsible for all naval operations both on terrestrial and non-terrestrial environments. The role of the UNSC Navy includes ship-to-ship combat, orbital bombardment, transportation/deployment of troops at warzones and in very rare cases glassing of worlds. For security purposes the number of ships currently in service is not permitted to be publicly revealed but what is known is that the UNSC Navy is one of the largets currently in service in the Milky Way Galaxy. By the early 19th Century the UNSC Navy maintains a regional presence, focusing most of its forces on the Laptev Solar System as most of UNSC's most important installations are located at that sector. There are currently 3 Fleets stationed at UPEO's Earth Territory, New Canada. Current Fleet Assault Carriers Assault Carriers are a type of capital ships employed by the UNSC Navy whose role is designated as transporting and mobilizing large quantities of smaller warships and ground forces such as Marines, and carry out pro-longed sieges of planets. Assault Carriers are the largest ship classification in the UNSC Navy. There are currently two types of Assault Carriers in service. Type of ships in service; *''Proclaimer'' Class Assault Carrier *''Reclaimer'' Class Assault Carrier Carriers As their name suggests, the role of the Carrier is to deploy starfighters into the combat zone. Essentially, Carriers are compact version of their larger cousin, the Assault Carrier. Unlike the Assault Carrier, the standard Carrier can only carry 10% of the quantity of starfighters that an Assault Carrier can carry. However Carriers are much more cheaper and easier to produce than Assault Carriers, allowing greater numbers of these warships to be fielded. There is currently only 1 type of Carrier in service in the UNSC Navy.. Type of ship(s) in service; *''Phoenix'' Class Carrier Dreadnoughts Dreadnoughts are an ancient type of warship within the UNSC. The role of the Dreadnought is first and foremost for ship-to-ship combat. The first Dreadnought was put into service back in 1815AD. At the time Dreadnoughts were powerful and the most feared warships in space. However in modern days, Dreadnoughts have become vulnerable to the much more advanced Cruisers that have emerged. Like the Battleship before the Dreadnought will eventually be retired from service in the UNSC. There is currently only 1 type of Dreadnought left in service in the UNSC and these are few in numbers. Type of ship(s) in service; *''Leviathan'' Class Dreadnought Cruisers Cruisers are amongst the most powerful warships ever built and fielded by the UNSC. The role of the Cruiser is primarily for ship-to-ship combat but they can also conduct orbital bombardment as well should the need arise. Furthermore Cruisers are capable of carrying a limited number of its own personal starfighters, increasing its protection against enemy starfighters. Cruisers are armed to the teeth, even the oldest type of Cruiser is still a formidable foe against the UNSC's latest cruiser. There are currently two type of Cruisers in service in the UNSC. Type of ship(s) in service; *''Marathon'' Class Cruiser *''Halcylon'' Class Cruiser Destroyers The Destroyer is a classification of small warships in the UNSC. Despite its relatively smaller size compared to Cruisers, Destroyers are still a formidable foe for warships of its class such as counter-part Destroyers and even light Cruisers. The role of the Destroyer is to act as escort for larger vessels such as the Marathon or Halcylon Class Cruisers. Unlike Cruisers, Destroyers do not carry personal starfighters, instead they usually carry only two or three D7-TC Pelican Dropships to transport personnel. Type of ship(s) in service; *Destroyer * * Destroyers are simply referred to as Destroyer in the UNSC Navy as there is only 1 type of warship of its class.